hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
With Love from Iceland
With Love from Iceland (アイスランドより愛をこめて Aisurando yori ai wo komete) to pierwsza piosenka postaci Islandii w serii Hetalia: Axis Powers. Zaśpiewał ją Ayumu Asakura (Islandia) i Masaya Onosaka (Mr. Puffin). Tekst piosenki (kanji) 氷: 「何、期待してんの？」 氷: アイスランド 　 超寒いっておもってるでしょ？ 　 キミが想ってるほどじゃない 　 それより　いいとこ　たくさんある 　 夏は白夜　冬はオーロラ 　 治安のよさはトップクラス 　 ご飯だって美味しい　近くのあの国とは違ってね 鳥: おうおう！（氷「えっ・・・ちょっと…」）　一番大事なこと忘れてねぇかぁ？（氷「やめてよ…」） 　 マスコット的！超可愛すぎ！海のピエロ！　俺パ・フィ・ン！ 　 チドリ目　ウミスズメ科　ツノメドリ属 　 何がすげぇって　ペンギンに似てるとか言われるけど 　 こちとら　空飛んじゃうんだゼェエ！ 　 さぁ　カップルになろうぜ！ 氷: 「皆、嫌がってるよ？」 氷: 「んなこたぁ　ねぇだろ～」 氷鳥: 一緒に飲もう　ブレニヴィン (「ブラックデス」) 　　 一緒に入ろう　ブルーラグーン　(「何、期待してんの？」) 氷: 火山と氷河と温泉の国 氷鳥: Velkominn!（ｳｪﾙｶﾐﾝ）　アイスランド 氷: 「大きな大陸から離れてたせいもあってか 　　 アイスランド語は一千年を超えて変わらないんだよね・・」 鳥: 「そいえばおめぇの先祖調べたら、 　　 あのすげぇなまってるやつと兄弟だったんだよな！」 氷: 「やめて。僕はもっとこう・・・伝説の原住民の子孫とかがよかった」 鳥: 「ハハ　そうは言ってもおめぇ達よく似てるぜ。　ｺﾞﾙｧｱｱ」 氷: アイスランドが載っている 　 観光ガイド　もっと増やして 　 君が知らない大きな地球 　 たくさん　見せて　あげたいのに 　 シンクヴェトリル　地球の割れ目 　 黄金の滝　グトルフォス 　 ストロックルの　間欠泉　マグマが呼吸する 鳥: おうおう　やっぱり任してらんねぇ～なぁ～？　　（氷:「・・・何？」） 　 赤いリボンが　超可愛すぎ！出番寄こせ　俺　パ・フィ・ン　　パ・フィ・ン 　 ぬいぐるみ　マグネットにもなってる　お土産にどうぞー!!! 　 小さな修道士とか言われてるけど 　 こちらとら　天然記念物なんだゼェエエ！ 　 海だって泳いじゃうし　魚獲るﾝだって超！超巧いﾝだぜ 　 モノトーンのボディも鮮やかなくちばしがしゃれおっつう！ 　 さぁ　コロニー作ろうぜ！ (氷:「絶対イヤ。」) 氷鳥: 一緒に食べよう　リコリス (鳥:「ボーリボーリボーリ」) 　　 一緒に回ろう　ゴールデンサークル　（氷:「僕、案内する。」） 氷: 火山と氷河と温泉の国　Velkominn!（ｳｪﾙｶﾐﾝ） 　　 アイスランド 　　 Velkominn！　　アイスランド lalalalalallalala..... 氷: 「僕、今まで自分で不思議とも思ってなかったんだけど、 　　 世界の人たちには名前の他に苗字って言うのがあるらしい・・・」 鳥: 「おうおう　『かわいい』パフィン　みたいな感じか？」 氷: 「違うと思う・・・」 鳥: 「おう　じゃあ　『抱きたい鳥』パフィン　か？」 氷: 「違う。煩い。黙って。」 鳥: 「じゃぁ・・・　『今度デートしようぜぇ！』パフィン　だな？」 氷: 「あー・・・　なんかもう色々違う・・・ 　　 はぁ…　腰とか指とか痛いし 　　ん？　あれ　ちょっと人、増えてきた？」 鳥: 「んあー！俺が超かわいいからに決まってんだろ！な？」 氷: 「同意求めないで。なんて言うか・・・・ 　　 プロイセンの肩にのってるのの方が・・・・」 鳥: 「んだとぉ！？ 　　おめぇはー素直じゃねーなー！俺の方が100兆倍可愛いだろうがコラァ！」 氷: 「そう・・・？ 　　 でも、観光客増えた・・・らっきー♪」 lalalalalalalala..... Tekst piosenki (romaji) Islandia: "Nani, kitai shite n no?" AISURANDO Chou samui tte omotteru desho? Kimi ga omotteru hodo janai Sore yori ii toko takusan aru Natsu wa byakuya fuyu wa OURORA Chian no yo-sa wa TOPPUKURASU Gohan datte oishii chikaku no ano kuni to wa chigatte ne Puffin: Oh oh! (Ice: "Eh, chotto") Ichiban daijina koto wasurete nee kaa? (Ice: "Yamete yo...") MASUKOTTO-teki! Chou kawai sugi! Umi no PIERO! Ore PAFIN! CHIDORI moku UMISUZUME ka TSUNOMEDORI zoku Nani ga sugeette PENGIN ni niteru toka iwareru kedo kochitora Sora tonjaunda zeee! Saa, KAAPPURU ni narou ze! Islandia: "Hora, iyagatteru yo." Puffin: "N nakotaa, needaro~" Razem: Issho ni nomou BURENIVUIN (Puffin: BURAKKUDEESU) Issho ni hairou BURUURAGUUN (Islandia: "Nani, kitai shite n no?") Islandia: Kazan to hyouga to onsen no kuni Razem: Velkominn! AISURANDO Islandia: "Ookina tairiku kara hanare teta sei mo atte ka, AISURANDO-go wa issen-nen wo koete kawaranai nda yo ne..." Puffin: "So ieba omae no senzo shirabetara, Ano sugee namatteru yatsuto kyoudai dattananda-!" Islandia: "Yamete. Boku wa motto kou densetsu no genjuumin no shison toka-" Puffin: "Haha, demo omae-tachi yoku ni teru zeee. GORUAAAA!!" Islandia: AISURANDO ga notte iru Kankou GAIDO motto fuyashite Kimi ga shiranai ookina chikyuu Takusan misete agetainoni SHINKUVUETORIRU chikyuu no wareme Ougon no taki GUTORUFOSU SUTOROKKURU no kanketsusen MAGUMA ga kokyuu suru Puffin: Oh oh, yappari makashi teran nee naa? (Ice: "Nani?") Akai RIBON ga chou kawai sugi! Deban wo yokose ore PAFIN PAFIN Nuigurumi MAGUNETTO ni mo natteru omiyage ni douzo! Chiisana shuudou-shi toka iwa rerukedo Kochitora ten'nen kinen butsu nanda ze~eee! Umi datte oyoija ushi sakana toru n datte chou! Chou! Umai nda ze MONOTŌN no BADI ni azayakana kuchibashi ga shyareottsuu! Saa, KORONII tsukurou ze! (Ice: "Zettai iya") Razem: Issho ni tabeyou RIKORISU Issho ni mawarou GOURUDENSAAKURU (Ice: "Boku, an'nai suru.") Islandia: Kazan to hyouga to onsen no kuni Razem: Velkominn! AISURANDO Velkominn! AISURANDO Lalalalalalalala..... Islandia: "Boku, ima made jibun de fushigi to mo omotte inakatta ndakedo, Sekai no hito-tachi ni wa namae no hoka ni myouji tteyuu no ga arurashii" Puffin: "Oh oh! 'Kawaii PAFIN' mitaina kanji ka?" Islandia: "Chigau to omou..." Puffin: "Oh, jaa... 'Dakitai tori PAFIN' ka?" Islandia: "Chigau. Urusai. Damatte." Puffin: "Jaa... 'Kondo DEETO shiyou zee PAFIN' dana?" Islandia: "Aa... Nanka mou iroiro chigau... Haa... Koshi toka yubi toka itaishi N? Are? Chotto hito fuete kita?" Puffin: "Aa-Ore ga chou kawaii kara ni kimattendaro! Na?" Islandia: "Doui motomenaide. Nante iu ka... PUROISEN no kata ni notteruno no hou ga..." Puffin: "Ndaatoooraaa! Sunao janee naa?! Ore no hou ga hyaku chou-bai kawaii darou ga koraa!" Islandia: "Sou...? Demo, kankou kyaku fueta ... Rakki~♪" Lalalalalalalala... Tłumaczenie Ice: Co, spodziewałeś się czegoś? Iiiislandia~ Tyyyy~ musisz myśleć, że jest tu bardzo zimno, prawda? Nie jest tak zimno, jak myślisz, że jest! Tak dużo dobrych rzeczy czeka w Islandii! Północne słońce w lecie, zimą zorza świeci Nasze zamówienia publiczne są najwyższej klasy! Nasza kuchnia jest pyszna! Znacznie różni się od tej z innych państw! Puffin: Hej, hej! (Ice: Hej, czekaj...) Czy nie zapomniałeś o najważniejszym? (Ice: Przestań.) Jestem maskotką! Zbyt słodkie, by było prawdziwe! Pierrot oceanu! Nazywają mnie Maskonur! Rząd: Siewkowe! Rodzina: Alcidae! Rodzaj: Fracterula! Co jest specjalnego we mnie? Mówią, że wyglądam jak pingwin, ale to, czego on nie może zrobić, to latać po niebie! Teraz bądźmy parą! Ice: Wszyscy Cię nienawidzą, wiesz? Puffin: Lubią, do cholery! Ice, Puffin: Chodźmy wypić niesamowity BrennivínIslandzki alkohol! (Puffin: Czarna śmierćInna nazwa Brennivína!) Weźmy kąpiel w "Niebieskiej Lagunie" (Ice: Co, spodziewałeś się czegoś?) Ice: Kraj wulkanów, lodowców i gorących źródeł czeka! Ice, Puffin: VelkominnWitamy w Islandii! Ice: Język islandzki nie zmienia się od wieków. Zastanawiam się, czy to dlatego, że jestem oddzielony od wszystkich kontynentów. Puffin: Jeśli mówimy o historii, badania Twoich przodków wykazały, że jesteś bratem tego dziwnego kolesia! Ice: Przestań. Wolałbym być potomkiem legendarnego plemienia tubylców. Puffin: Haha! Ale można powiedzieć, że wy dwaj jesteście bardzo podobni, wiesz? PUNKKKKKKKKK~ Ice: Islandia czeka na Ciebie! Będziemy prowadzić kolejne wycieczki! Chcę pokazać więcej i więcej Tej gigantycznej ziemi, na której żyjemy! Szczelina Þingvellir Silfra Złoty wodospad, Gullfoss Gejzer Strokkur pobiera ciepło z magmy Puffin: Człowieku, człowieku, wiedziałem, że nie powinienem ci tego zostawiać! (Ice: Co?) Puffin: Ta czerwona wstążka jest szalenie urocza! Daj mi teraz czas, by zaśpiewać! Jestem maskonurem, maskonurem! Mój pluszak może stać się magnesem! Idealny prezent dla wszystkich grup wiekowych! Mogą nazywać mnie małym i tak dalej, ale jestem gatunkiem chronionym, słodziutki! Mogę pływać w oceanie, a jeśli chodzi o rybołówstwo, jestem niesamowity! Nawet moje ciało i mój genialny dziób są odpicowane do perfekcji! A teraz zróbmy kolonie! (Ice: Tak się nigdy nie zdarzy.) Ice, Puffin: Chodźmy po wspaniałą lukrecję! Przejdźmy się dookoła Złotego Kręgu! (Ice: Będę twoim przewodnikiem.) Ice: Kraj wulkanów, lodowców i gorących źródeł czeka! Ice, Puffin: Velkominn w Islandii! Velkominn w Islandii! Lalala... Ice: Nigdy o tym nie myślałem, bo to dziwne, ale wydaję mi się, że większość państw ma dołączone nazwisko lub nazwę do państwa. Puffin: O! Masz na myśli coś w stylu "Uroczy Maskonur"? Ice: Myślę, że nieco inne niż to. Puffin: O! Więc coś w stylu "Chcę przytulić Maskonurcia"? Ice: Nie. Jesteś irytujący. Zamknij się. Puffin: Teraz wiem! To "Ivan pójdzie na randkę z Maskonurem następnym razem", prawda? Ice: To jest złe w tak wielu miejscach. *wzdycha* Palce i plecy, tak bolą. Hmm? O, wygląda na to, że jest kilka osób odwiedzających! Puffin: Widzisz? Oczywiście przyszli z mojego powodu, jestem taki słodki! Ice: Nie oczekuj, że się z tobą zgodzę. Zobaczmy... Myślę, że przyszli ze względu pomocy Prus. Puffin: Co do cholery? Musisz nauczyć się przyznawać, że ludzie mają rację. Jestem o 100 bilionów razy ładniejszy od tego kolesia. Punk! Ice: Serio? Mimo to, mam teraz więcej odwiedzających. Heh, szczęście~ Lalala... Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek